


blooming day

by zhayushutiao2333



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhayushutiao2333/pseuds/zhayushutiao2333
Summary: 可是何昶希家到学校的这段路，什么时候开满了花的啊





	blooming day

芙蓉花开的时候，是毕业季

吃不完的升学宴，喝不完的散伙酒，藏不住的旖旎心思

沙发里的何昶希染了金发，衬得他本来就精致的脸又白又嫩像市场里定价比同类产品高两倍的日本豆腐，坐在一群不懂打扮的臭男生中间，优雅得像博物馆里展出的玉器  
这时候故事的另一位主人公陈宥维喝得醉醺醺地把着麦，哼着跟屏幕上完全不一样的调子

“我不是一定要你回来”唱到结尾破了音，话筒嘶嘶啦啦绞痛着耳膜，班长终于出来主持大局

“我看差不多行了大家该散就散吧”

屋子里的人如释重负鸟兽散去，只剩下何昶希依然端庄大气地坐在沙发上，另一位整个人挂在麦克风上好像要睡着  
班长有眼力见儿地拎包起身关门一气呵成，留下播放器里还在放的韩文歌跟两个冰块一样的高级人类

“陈宥维”冰块开口  
“有话就说我还要回家”眼圈都红透

挂在麦克上面的人头也没有抬，盯着地面不知道在想什么，这个人在轻轻的发抖，何昶希看得清楚  
可是他又一言不发

“陈宥维，我今天不能再很晚回家了。”  
热腾腾的巧克力酱非要用冰块凝固住，结果偏偏粘在了心尖上

 

陈宥维有时候会想何昶希这个人是怎么保证无时无刻的冷静自持的，永远下巴微抬，嘴角微扬，挑着眼角擒着不冷不热的语气

他挂在麦克上，汗水顺着下颌角滴下去，大脑一片一片的空白，太阳穴连带着脑壳一起疼，陈宥维想着今晚的酒可能是真的上头，从心底往外翻出来一点一点的情感好像要发酵膨胀涌出来，他咬紧牙关强撑着不说话

可何昶希终究是按捺不住了，他背上包准备走出去，越过不冷静的吧台，往陈宥维的鼻子里钻进了一点薰衣草味儿

“你是不是根本没喜欢过我。”  
关门的一刹那带着热气的一句话飘过来，明明是醉酒之后的高温，可是却像金属把手一样的冷

像你粘在我心尖冷掉的巧克力

 

不知道歌厅旁边为什么偏偏是酒店，不知道橘子水晶怎么还能有空房，不知道前台为什么嘴角上扬微微发笑，不知道电梯监控有没有拍到自己疯疯癫癫，更不知道怎么就跟何昶希滚到了床上

把何昶希压住的时候，陈宥维才能渐渐恢复意识，小漂亮眼角哭得发红，鼻尖也泛起水汽  
他刚刚说什么来着

“陈宥维你个白眼狼！”

结尾应该是带着感叹号或者再加一个撒娇的波浪号，反正一袭白衣张牙舞爪地就冲过来，狠狠咬住他的肩膀挠他的脸  
哦怪不得左腮好像有点疼的样子，这小家伙真对自己下狠手

“陈宥维”小美人又叫了他的名字  
“我今天真的不能很晚回家了”  
还是那种理智跟矜持包裹的糖衣炮弹，可惜陈宥维早就不吃这一套，固执地亲上去

 

他记得何昶希第一次跟他讲这句话是在高一  
班主任搞什么一对一帮扶，数学瘸腿辅导英语瘸腿，陈宥维于是有缘地跟班里那个俄罗斯混血美男成为了同桌

大多数的高中生其实完全不像电视里演的那样，生活里其实只有学校和补习班，共享一根冰棍儿都算得上是亲密无间的事情

俄罗斯美男的口袋里好像总有花不完的零钱，在阳光明媚的周六下午，翘掉一节无聊的物理课，背着看起来价格不菲的皮质包包，靠上摇摇欲坠的木质门框，等着陈宥维数学课的老师终于松口说没什么可讲的，然后拉着他去吃校门口新开的高级日料

路上还要分享一支陈宥维强扭着要买的树莓味冰淇淋，凉丝丝的糖水化进嘴里，如果这个时候有风的话，何昶希的白衬衫会被吹起来，让他看起来略微壮实一点，陈宥维总在这个时候欠嗖嗖地笑他说虎背熊腰然后一溜烟跑远，何昶希就会垫着脚跑过来，拿拳头捶他，然后娇滴滴地讲一句  
“陈宥维你今天别想吃蓝莓山药了。”  
就好像他是家缠万贯的金主，陈宥维是他包养的小白脸，可是陈宥维一点也不气，到饭桌上的时候他的希希就会忘记他刚刚凶巴巴地威胁，给他点双份的鹅肝寿司跟樱花卷，然后自己小口小口地沾着酱汁吃三文鱼肚

吃完日料接吻的话，嘴里会有一点点蒜汁的味道，陈宥维乐此不疲  
何昶希总因为贪吃，最后还要舔一下陈宥维的下嘴唇，偷偷摸摸的，好像是什么见不得人的感性秘密  
他们大部分时候都是在何昶希家的别墅做爱，晚上七点半保姆阿姨就下班了，何昶希的父母要晚上十一点才能到家，陈宥维就肆无忌惮地委在何昶希的身边，跟他交换黏糊糊的吻，让何昶希顺着他嘴唇的轮廓舔舐个够  
有些时候，澡还没洗完妈妈就提前回家了，陈宥维就只能从后门钻出去，再等何昶希慌慌张张地跑出来，发梢上还有没擦干的水珠，亮晶晶的，跟他嘴唇上的亮晶晶相得益彰，湿乎乎地跟他说  
“陈宥维我今天不能回家很晚。”声调里酸溜溜带着点甜，像六月份的杨梅，从里到外都红透，充满着清甜的汁水

像他本人

他们总是在吃饱喝足之后再由陈宥维来品尝饭后甜点，何昶希从发顶到脚尖都糯糯得香，米糕似的让人舌尖也愉悦  
陈宥维觉得自己莫名其妙喜欢甜食都是因为何昶希，这个人从里到外泛着不易察觉的甘甜，勾着人探索，勾着人着迷

就连现在也是

乳尖像是奶油蛋糕上点缀的红色樱桃，大腿根粘着汁水像是蜜桃罐头，抬头的是红提口味的棒棒糖，反正他整个人都软绵绵等着人品尝，陈宥维毫不客气地准备把人拆之入腹  
何昶希终究是软了力气拿手腕子抵着陈宥维的前胸，眼泪扑簌簌小珍珠似的往下掉，絮絮叨叨地问陈宥维你还问我到底有没有喜欢我，我到底有多喜欢你你自己心里清楚  
被数落的人明明紧张兮兮地看着发奶疯的小脸蛋，下半身却毫不忌惮地横冲直撞，身下的人话都说不连贯，他“噗嗤”一声笑出来，连忙吻着安抚着小动物，由着小动物摇摇屁股换个他最舒服的姿势躺着  
他仰着头，展示出漂亮白皙的脖颈，陈宥维咬上去，宣纸一样薄的皮层立刻渗出了点红印，漂亮宝贝拿鼻子哼着疼，断断续续地讲陈宥维你是不是牲口啊，还带啃人的，然后又没了声音只顾享受，等到陈宥维惩罚似的发了狠往前又顶又撞，才红红着眼角睁开眼睛，眼角还淌着金豆豆  
陈宥维看着他不怀好意地笑，他就抬起手来软踏踏地捶人肩膀，报复性地拿指甲抠陈宥维后背的肉，最后实在抵不过快感就直接把头埋进信任的胸膛，拿细密的发梢瘙痒  
发丝又细又软，挠得下巴发痒，陈宥维拿手抚上去，笑得温柔似春水  
他家隔壁会算命的王叔叔总说发丝柔软的人温柔贤惠，是讨来做老婆的好人选，怪不得他的希希被闹得烦了也从来不生气，挠人分不出个胜负来倒是很像小猫撒娇

 

陈宥维好像向来都抵挡不住这种撒娇  
所以才会一而再再而三  
今天帮他打扫卫生明天就能替他完成作业，物理三道力学一到电磁，从中午起床一直研究到下午第三节班主任的语文课，头昏眼花抬起脸来，小熊猫白色校服T恤的后背上，贴着素描画像，打篮球的人额角滴下汗液，正在完成一记三分，篮球服被晌午的风吹得鼓鼓，少年的脸上洋溢的是青葱的笑，仰着脸曝在阳光下，好像比阳光还耀眼

报复性地扯下来，前面的人觉出动静往后靠来偷偷跟他讲是报酬  
陈宥维拿冻着冰的水贴他的后脖颈，他吓了一跳差点弹起来，被班主任点起来背《琵琶行》  
背到大珠小珠落玉盘的时候陈宥维又止不住地想起来前一天晚上小熊猫蹭在他胸前的鼻涕眼泪，面前的左右手螺旋法拉第定律突然小菜一碟，今天晚上如果他的希希心情好的话应该会在球场等他，然后在他家门禁之前分享一支15块的巧克力冰淇淋，送他到家门口给他一个杏仁味的甜蜜亲吻

还不够

陈宥维要顺势用自己的手臂把他锁进墙角，一遍一遍细细地舔舐珠圆玉润的嘴唇，等亲亲宝贝脸颊被羞得通红再放开，盯着大眼睛多看几秒再注视着宝贝走进别墅  
希希妈妈估计会问  
“宥维怎么每天都送你回家啊？”  
然后第二天午饭又能吃到未来丈母娘给装在保温饭盒里油汪汪的剁椒鱼头，他的希希会托着腮帮子看着他狼吞虎咽转过身去给他买水

“你下午，不许喝女孩子送你的水”

矿泉瓶贴上来的时候，从头顶上轻飘飘传来这样一句话，陈宥维就笑，何昶希闹脾气的时候，简直像被从醋坛子里捞出来一样，泡得酥酥软软一块酸萝卜，白白嫩嫩酸唧唧，打里往外地冒可爱泡泡

再之后他希希就坐在篮球看台，一群女孩子中间冲他咧嘴笑，拿手指头比比划划  
“我看着你呐”他的希希跟他对口型，乖顺地黑发反射着正午的阳光金灿灿，像个小太阳  
耀得陈宥维此时此刻想做自私的后羿，把太阳据为己有

于是他当着全场的面跑过来抱住了他的太阳，把他禁锢在怀里，跟他交换体温

何昶希一直是我的就好了

 

仿佛产生了共感，陈宥维更加卖力地打桩，现在他的太阳正沉溺在他制造的充满快感的洪水猛兽里，喘息的声音又急又深情，拿水汪汪眼睛勾着人往前顶

这种感觉像是拉着天使下地狱，负罪的快感直直冲上心头，他觉得他大概是得到了天上的最后一颗太阳

于是他凑过去亲吻何昶希的后脖颈，那个人就靠在他的肩膀上给他亲，呼吸全都打在他的蝴蝶骨上，滚烫得像是要起火

烫得陈宥维性感的大脑停止思考，碾着敏感点闷头冲刺，累瘫的小熊猫粘在他身上，脑袋一动不动，只有弯弯绕绕的发梢随着空调风轻轻摆动，连着埋怨一起飘过来  
“陈宥维，你知道我为什么走嘛？”

当然不知道  
陈宥维不知道的事情有太多太多

他不知道小熊猫因为他的任性，要光着脚走过家里别墅冰凉的地砖，以免吵醒熟睡的爸妈，但是这样的话他会冷得后半宿也睡不着  
他不知道小熊猫其实是为了他放弃了学艺术，一门心思想要考进同一所大学，即使是他要硬着头皮啃他最不喜欢的物理书  
他不知道因为他没头没尾的一个熊抱，小熊猫委屈巴巴地在班主任的办公室站了一节课

班主任说“何昶希，陈宥维能去重点的。”  
多俗气啊，还是发生了

于是何昶希因为一道物理题幼稚地跟陈宥维吵起来，陈宥维只知道生气，脑子一热愤愤地摔门出去，把他当一顿早餐就能解决的简单拌嘴  
   
第二天拎着热腾腾的鱼香肉丝包到学校才发现，何昶希压根儿就没来上学  
然后他又以为是发烧感冒或者单纯带着脾气的小毛病，结果从上午等到下午从日出等到日落，都没等来发尾卷卷黏糊唧唧的小熊猫，连电话短信报平安都没有

十几个电话短信全都没有回音，陈宥维才意思到，他一直绑在身边的公主好像是逃出了恋爱的粉色城堡，躲着他去了魔法森林  
   
他的公主殿下搁以前都是吃醋归吃醋，打闹归打闹，懂事得一点也不会做让人担心的事，生了再大的气也最多在你眼前晃个不停，就等你跟他讲一句服软的对不起  
结果整整一天了陈宥维前面的座位都空得落寞，陈宥维攥紧拳头  
   
没人跟他奶呼呼的撒娇说不爱做物理题了  
没人挎着他的手说我要吃这个肉菜你多打一点好不好  
没人偷偷转过身给他塞纸条问周末去哪玩了  
   
想到第三个问题的陈宥维终于按捺不住，下课铃一响就拎起书包冲出教室  
   
四月份的傍晚已经不算很冷了，空气里掺进了鲷鱼烧的味道，晚风把他外套吹起来，陈宥维拼命地往前蹬起自行车  
距离晚自习铃响还有半个小时，他得像个骑士一样寻找他的公主  
   
   
可是站在何昶希家门前的时候，陈宥维还是深吸了一口气，一路上作出的所有心里建设还是一瞬间全都崩塌的彻底  
他真怕自己摆不正心态跟何昶希的妈妈讲，何昶希今天一天都没有来上学，他很担心，何昶希昨晚跟他生气，他很后悔，何昶希没来上学，他很孤单  
   
可是现实偏偏由不得他胡思乱想，防盗门猝不及防地打开，长发的女人拎着外出买菜的篮子，站在他面前，显然是被吓到了

总有那么一瞬间他终于知道何昶希可爱的呆愣的样子原来真的都源自于遗传，回过神来又想咒骂自己，这种时候还在想这些乱七八糟的东西  
   
“宥维吧”女人先开口  
   
陈宥维木讷地点头，到嘴边的关心弯弯绕绕又吞进肚子里

 

漂亮阿姨说一个月前就定好了的，何昶希美术也不要学了家里猫也不要养了，偏要补文化课  
阿姨还说昨天走之前何昶希还兴冲冲地讲一定要超过陈宥维，跟他大学里再一分高下  
阿姨讲到这里抿嘴笑了一下，小动作又让人没来由地想起丢下他独自打怪升级的棉花糖口味小熊猫

“他不让说的啊哈哈哈可是我看他太好笑了就想给你听，宥维平时在学校里一定帮助了希希不少吧，原来没见他这么努力来着。”

阿姨可以轻描淡写权当是儿子的幼稚理想，但是陈宥维不行，他被这番话刺激得心里饱涨得快要炸开，血液从心脏到指尖都掺进了甜丝丝的鲷鱼烧味儿

陈宥维尽全力维持着彬彬有礼问阿姨猫咪可不可以借回家去养  
漂亮阿姨皱起漂亮的眉毛，那怎么行啊多耽误学习，等毕业了让小希领着你整天来玩

仿佛得到了什么许可，心脏终于摆正了他的位置，他的小熊猫总想用自己的方式表达笨拙的欢喜，饲养员当然无条件的支持

还有，从何昶希家到学校的这段路，到底是什么时候开满了花的啊

 

所以其实陈宥维什么都知道的呀

他知道爱意汪在一双赤诚的眼睛里藏不住，从眼角溢出来带着细碎的星光，好像满满地揉进了银河系  
他知道无理取闹的感情背后是充盈的在意心疼跟给予，那大概是，何昶希内心里对他的爱意别扭又真切的表达  
他知道他付出的所有的感情都不会是单箭头，以前不是，以后也不会是

所以他想，他绝对不能让小动物一次又一次的落跑，他借着酒劲把何昶希困在洗手台，跟他说一会你等我我有话跟你说

小动物旋即就哭丧了脸，问他有什么话你现在说不好吗？我今天要早点回家

不好，一点都不好，我绝不要在这种环境里，跟你讲我爱你  
我要在最美的时光面前，要你刻骨铭心地接受我的赤诚和汹涌的爱意

可是他的小熊猫不懂  
饭桌上也要直勾勾地盯着他看，好像在动物园里偷吃了苹果，小心翼翼散发着白痴美  
看得陈宥维当机立断好想要抱住他一颗金灿灿毛茸茸的头，揉进怀里，等着他黏糊糊唧唧我我地撒娇再放开  
他只能深深地吸气呼气，压下欲望等着班长让大家都散去，今天橘子水晶32层午夜12点正好能看见对面楼的老板送给他小情人的烟花秀

借花献佛送给自己的小情人  
陈宥维算盘打得啪啪响

所以他设计这个圈套等着白痴小熊猫一步一步迈着小心翼翼地步伐走进来，还要装作凶巴巴地抬起自己的前爪威胁面前的饲养员

我好凶哦你最好对我好一点  
何昶希睡前眼角还挂着小泪花，亮晶晶像是紫水晶还没抛光的坯子，嘟囔着樱桃果冻的嘴唇，轻轻地发声

 

可是谁能知道陈宥维考虑了时间考虑了地点就是没考虑最后主角突然撒娇耍赖说什么也不起来披上大衣跟他去顶楼

他只能哗啦一下拉开窗帘，漫天的烟花晃得他一瞬间睁开眼  
他趴去何昶希身边躺下，准确地找到了藏在被子里的耳朵，附在耳朵边，虔诚地讲何昶希我爱你何昶希

这三个字是通关密语  
像阿里巴巴的“芝麻开门”像王子唤醒公主的深情一吻

他领养的小动物终究不再装睡，偷偷从被子里冒出头来，脸颊红扑扑像刚刚上市的水蜜桃

他还是拿腻乎乎的语调，浸透了湿答答的蓄着温柔的糖水，跟他说  
“陈宥维，我妈妈也可喜欢你了。”

 

END


End file.
